The Value of Valor
by LostPaperPlane
Summary: Short Excerpt: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a trophy wife," Lizzy muttered to Charlotte as she watched Caroline sharpen her talons while assessing the illustrious Mr. Darcy. *Summary inside*
1. Prologue: Threat From the Past

Prologue

Threat from the Past

The foreboding figure of a dangerous man prowled the darkened pavement. His narrowed eyes searched the dark alley as he drew further in.

"You can't hide!" His gravelly voice had turned low, but the coldness did not match the fire in his eyes.

With clenched fists and twitching jaw muscles, the tall man approached the only possible place his new nemesis could have been hiding.

"Wait!" a blonde figure stumbled from behind the only dumpster, and hectic blue eyes looked into that of his former friend's. "Just wait, please!"

"Right," The tall man hissed with a sneer. "So you can run away again?"

A shrug followed, "No… but I know something that could very well destroy you."

"Your leverage is miniscule to my wrath, don't push me," he took a step forward, making the blonde man flinch back.

"Okay!" He raised his hands in defeat. "Sure, you might be willing to risk yourself – but would you risk Georgie?"

Darcy's jaw clenched for the fifteenth time that night. "Don't call her that."

"Let me go," the blonde man calmly said, "then you'll never hear from me again."

With furrowed brows Darcy attempted to ignore his clenched fists and the burning anger fueling them. He closed his eyes and thought of his sister. His fists unclenched.

"Go."

Without being need to be told twice, the blonde man quickly stumbled out of the dark hell he left behind, barely glancing at Darcy before he fled off into the city night.

"I won't forget, Wickham."


	2. 1: Bagels, Flowers and Future Promises

Chapter 1

Summary: Lizzy is just a soulful editor fighting for her views on literature and against the jerks of the world – William is a wealthy CEO wishing to lose himself in life and flee the clutches of family norms. After a first time meeting and a fiery spark, their acquaintance soon gets interesting. But when they finally believe to be safe, new problems arise.

Lizzy and Will's relationship seem to be wrought with happiness, but when a known nemesis comes back into their lives, and throws them off balance, Darcy must overcome his isolated independence to come clean, and Elizabeth must overcome her prejudice to save their love.

Short Excerpt: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a trophy wife," Lizzy muttered to Charlotte as she watched Caroline sharpen her talons while assessing the illustrious Mr. Darcy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice – I'm just playing around :)

* * *

**Bagels, flowers and future promises.**

Clicking heels echoed in the bright apartment, and were then followed by the flicking of the switch. The light following the horrid noise depicted a gruesome image. A mop of brown hair covered a female face, followed by a slumped body which was luckily attached to the aforementioned head.

"Lizzie!" Charlotte gripped a bottle of water and dumped it unceremoniously on her best friend… or former best friend.

"What?" a confused and disgruntled Elizabeth Bennet looked into the narrowed eyes of her assailant.

"You know! Didn't we talk about this?!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she gazed around her at the mess of books.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she shrugged helplessly.

Charlotte placed a hand on her hip, and cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Hey!" the brunette frowned. "That's totally my mom's pose, why are you using it?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and dumped a paper bag in front of her roommate. "Yeah, 'cause it's patent-pending."

"Might as well be," Elizabeth muttered as she gazed into the bag, then smiled at its contents.

Charlotte grabbed her latte and sat down to look Lizzie in the eyes. "Do we need to have this talk again?"

Elizabeth sighed, and her head fell into her hands. "Sorry, but you know how important my job is to me!"

Charlotte nodded, but then frowned when she saw an open cooking book. "Right… so, how does being an editor require a recipe book?"

Elizabeth scrunched her nose as she looked at her friend. "I could tell you a lie and say that I'm doing research on the reliability of a manuscript… or I could tell you my mother is forcing me to bake the apple pie this time…"

Charlotte patted her friend on the shoulder and handed her a bagel from the bag.

"What's the time anyways?" Elizabeth muttered as she stuffed a large piece in her mouth.

"Harper might need you in 1 and a half hours, or was it Collins today?"

"Shut up."

Charlotte grinned before she perused the table, and caught a manuscript with an eye-catching title. "_The Intermediate level of Failure?"_

Elizabeth snatched the stack of paper out of her roommate's hands. "No touching!"

"Alrigh! …What is it?"

"A girl sent it to me…" Elizabeth put it by the other stacks of manuscripts she had in the corner, before turning to Charlotte. "I met her on my blog… we got to know each other."

Charlotte nodded before shoving the rest of Elizabeth's bagel in her mouth, "Oway!"

With a confused frown, Elizabeth rushed in the bathroom and quickly got ready. After she had cleaned up, put make up on , adjusted her thick mane into a fresh chignon and slipped into her work clothes she was finally presentable.

"I'll see you later!"

"Hold up!" Charlotte cried as she pressed on with her shorter legs to catch up to Lizzy's long strides. "We still have to talk, and we're going the same way."

Lizzy quickly pulled Charlotte out of the way of an unknowing cyclist, and they continued to make their way. "The job interview? With that field company?"

"It's Netherfield inc." Charlotte through Lizzy a glare, "and no, I have to meet my mother and then my brother afterwards. Something about a bake sale and some school project he needs help with."

"You mean your mother's charity event and your brother's gaming project for his class on media? It actually sounds really interesting-"

"Hey!" Charlotte pouted as she still struggled to keep up with Lizzy, half running to encompass for the difference in heights. "How come you know more about his stuff than mine? Aren't _I _your roommate and best friend?"

"Sorry," Lizzy threw her an apologetic smile before taking a turn and dragging a panting Charlotte along. "I just wanted some advice on the writers program that Harper and Collins want to design…"

"Hey! Again!" Charlotte cried as she followed Lizzy in a flower boutique. "I'm your roommate, your best friend and the closest _graduated _software engineer you know!"

Lizzy sighed as she shoved a stack of Orchids in Charlotte's unsuspecting hands. "Okay… what are these for?"

"Your mother loves orchids," she said as she browsed for a pot of Echinacea. "It's a connection your mother has to her Thai part, apparently that side of her family was known for breeding them."

"Right," Charlotte muttered as she gazed a Lizzy's wandering eyes. "They're here, you know."

"Oh." Lizzy snatched up the depressing flowers and sighed at Charlotte's wrinkled nose. "I know I know, But they're the first ones-"

"Your dad gave her, yeah."

After briefly paying Lizzy continued on her quick pace to the bakery, Charlotte barely managing to follow, her short figure lost in the busy morning crowd. "Liz, wait!"

"Hurry!" Lizzie disappeared in the bakery, grabbed the coffee waiting for her, and met a frowning Charlotte outside. "Okay, you can talk now."

"Only if you slow down!"

She rolled her eyes but endeavored to spare her friend. "So, about the field company…"

"Netherfield!"

"Okay!"

Charlotte huffed. "Well, I have the interview later today after meeting mom and dad, and I was wondering if you would like to join me afterwards for lunch?"

"Spit it out."

"You see, I don't if I'll be accepted yet, but my dad is acquainted with the founder so the chances are nice. Anyway, I know they have this event on Saturday, and I was wondering if you would go with me..?"

"Charlotte, I don't swing that way… I'm so-"

Charlotte shoved her friend but snorted a laugh, "You know what I mean."

"Okay, sure. One thing, though; can Jane tag along?"

"Sure! She probably needs it, huh?"

"Yeah," Lizzy rubbed her temple and sighed, "The whole Freddie thing is still hanging over her head."

"Right, but hasn't it been over 2 months?"

"You know Jane, remember when fluffy died." Charlotte flinched. "Besides, it was her first really long relationship, and she had serious hopes."

Charlotte nodded before they stopped at the Harper and Collins offices, "See you later!" Lizzy exclaimed with an exuberant hug and silly smile, before striding into the office.

"Yeah" Charlotte sighed as she looked at the clock and remembered her plans. "Later…"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! It's an idea I had and just wanted to get out there. The plot is a rough draft so the chapter are relatively spontaneous - hope you guys will keep on reading! Don't forget to review :)


	3. 2: Between Consequences and Distractions

Chapter 2

Summary: Lizzy is just a soulful editor fighting for her views on literature and against the jerks of the world – William is a wealthy CEO wishing to lose himself in life and flee the clutches of family norms. After a first time meeting and a fiery spark, their acquaintance soon gets interesting. But when they finally believe to be safe, new problems arise.

Lizzy and Will's relationship seem to be wrought with happiness, but when a known nemesis comes back into their lives, and throws them off balance, Darcy must overcome his isolated independence to come clean, and Elizabeth must overcome her prejudice to save their love.

Short Excerpt: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a trophy wife," Lizzy muttered to Charlotte as she watched Caroline sharpen her talons while assessing the illustrious Mr. Darcy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice – I'm just playing around :)

Extra:

Thank you Dizzy Lizzy.60 and hongkongphooey63 for the great feedback! The story is at it's dusk and I'm just positioning the characters on the board, so you'll have to wait and see for Darcy and Caroline, Dizzy Lizzy.60 :)

* * *

**Between Consequences and Distractions**

_Normally, _Lizzy thought as she welcomingly smiled at her supervisor Mr. Forster, _the bosses are worse than the mothers. I luckily don't have that displeasure._

"How is my favorite acquisitions editor?" He charmingly smiled as he shook her hand in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Forster, how are things progressing?"

"Well," he sighed as he saw the familiar view of stacked manuscripts from the corner of his eyes, "proposals are going well, but I'm looking for something else."

Elizabeth gave a Cheshire grin as she handed him a manuscript, "this might be promising."

He raised a brow, and looked down. "It's similar to Romeo and Juliet," Elizabeth started, and smiled despite the look he gave her. "But very different. The main character believes herself to be in the role of Juliette and falls in love with a forbidden fruit who she believes could be her Romeo. Things go badly as she learns of his deceptions but when she does uncover his true nature, she is too deep in to really escape."

"Go on."

Elizabeth bit the end of her pencil as she contemplated how to continue. "She must overcome her problems to realize the hurt that is brought to her family, and eventually herself. She goes through a character development where she forgives herself and is strengthened by the experiences."

"Elizabeth," Forster took off his reading glasses and looked her in the eyes, "don't tell me what she must do, just what she does. You're not supposed to be buttering the summary like it's the back of a book."

"Well," she bit her lip as she looked at the manuscript. "The author isn't quite done…"

"Elizabeth…" Forster sighed as she hectically continued.

"But I believe in it. You see, the girl didn't finish the story – because it's _her _story. She's retelling her own experiences. Right now, she didn't overcome the pain yet, didn't complete her character development…"

"I'll tell you what," Forster said as he rose. "You give me something to look at now, and we'll discuss her story in two months. If it's not done by then, we'll let it go."

"But-"

"It's a great idea, I see its value." He patted her shoulder in a fatherly way before setting down the manuscript. "Now, do you have any manuscripts I can peruse through now?"

"Yes," Elizabeth grudgingly said and handed him a few stacks which she though were promising. "Two of them are the first of a series, the others aren't."

"Okay," he nodded. "Which one is the most promising?"

She pointed out a Sci fi book, "In here humans flee the world after an atomic war, and travel from planet to planet in order to find a home… _Orbis _is Latin for new world; it's the first of the series of Otherworldly. They start by finding a world with deadly plants and a poisonous atmosphere which turns them crazy…"

She continued her explanation and after he had left, she looked back at _The Value of Valor _before finally sighing and going through her email for queries.

After an hour of mindless searching, her phone abruptly rang, scaring her out of her editor-haze. "Elizabeth Bennet speaking."

"Lizzy! I tried calling you for so long!" Her mother cried into the phone, making Elizabeth frown.

"I was at the office for an hour."

"Well, I tried your cell first!"

After gazing at her phone, Elizabeth grew impatient, "Yeah, that's why it says no missed call."

"Now, don't be so stubborn Lizzy. No man finds that an attractive trait," her mother scolded over the phone, making Lizzy rub her temples.

"Why are you calling?"

"Does a mother need an excuse?!" _not in general, but you do! _"I just wanted to know if you were ready for this weekend, there is a surprise visitor in the neighborhood!"

Elizabeth grew nervous, the last time her mother grew excited over a bachelor she threw a neighborhood party like it was a garden sale – where her daughters were the ware! "Mom, I'm sure your surprise is of far too much consequence to let wait!"

"Oooh, no! I'll be keeping my mouth shut. But wear that blue sundress Lizzy, it's the only decent article of clothing you have!" Lizzy rolled her eyes, and after reassuring her mother she'd wear the baggy drapes she had gotten during her last visit, she hung up and got back to work. Going through queries had actually gotten exciting now.

After conversing with several of her favorite literary agents and arranging promising new deals for the manuscript Forster had agreed to buy the day before, she went down to production. She had a meeting with a publishing group of a history novel she had pushed to have the house buy. It was going to be on the shelves soon, and while she was talking to the editor of a possible future series her phone abruptly rang again.

"Please, take it," John, the editor, smiled as she made no move to answer.

She gave him an apologetic smile before hastily answering.

"This better be good," she muttered into her phone as she turned away from the group, her mother antics could sometimes be loud. "What is it you want, mom?"

"For you to treat Charlotte better, have you no respect?"

Elizabeth groaned in the phone as she exasperatedly ran a hand over her hair. "Okay, give it to me."

"I just wanted to know where you wanted to meet for lunch, I just said good bye to Nicky and I wanted to know if I should sit tight or not."

"Let's see, I'll be out in ten and it takes how long to get there?"

"Six minutes."

"See you in thirteen, then. Can you hold it 'til then?"

"It's crowded and some guy looks like he wants the seat but… sure, I can fight for it." Lizzy chuckled at that, "Oh and sweetie, I said six minutes, not thr-, oh… well, it's not my fault I have shorter legs, you freak."

Elizabeth scoffed, "right, but it's your fault you don't train yourself."

Charlotte muttered something about not being a dog before hanging up. At least Elizabeth was able to convince her to order her the club sandwich over text. When Elizabeth finally arrived a salad stood before her.

"Hey!" she indignantly looked around the small plate hoping to at least see some meat. "Why?"

"Payback! You know: same stuff, different day."

Elizabeth threw her a glare before finally deciding she could just order a sandwich too. "So, how when is the interview?"

"In a little over an hour and it's not so far away." She sipped her ice tea as she assessed Lizzy, "How was your day?"

"Ugh! I did a stupid thing I promised myself I wouldn't do…" she thanked the waiter when her sandwich arrived, and dug in. "I got a deadline for this amazing story that isn't finished; the author isn't one for pressure, so…"

"Oh," Charlotte nodded thoughtfully, "I see."

"Yeah… but what can you do?" They sat in silence for a while, Charlotte with a furrowed brow and Elizabeth with her sandwich.

Charlotte handed her the rest of her chocolate cake when she had finished her sandwich. "Have you thought of helping her along?"

Elizabeth frowned down at her plate before finally looking at Charlotte. "It's not my place. She's 17, under the guardianship of her brother, in a difficult position… how would I be better than all those other single-minded, greedy-"

"We got it!"

"-sleazy gamblers who call themselves acquisitions editors?!"

Charlotte rubbed Elizabeth's shoulders while rolling her eyes. "Did you approach the brother on the subject?" Lizzy deigned to concentrate on her eating so as not to look at Charlotte. "Elizabeth Bennet!"

"I know! But Georgianna told me not to…"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to approach a minor with personal issues on a book?"

"Especially with a rich ass family…"Elizabeth sighed as she played around with the bits of crumbs left on her plate.

"You mean to say that, not only are you approaching a minor who has personal issues, but that her brother is of high consequence and could have you fleeing the country?!"

"That's an over exaggeration!" Elizabeth grumbled as she started squishing the crumbs with her spoon.

"Lizzy!"

"I know that, too… I shouldn't be gambling…" Elizabeth beseeched her with wide doe eyes, "but she needs me, Char."

Her friend grumbled as she called for the check, but before she could continue their discussion, the phone rang.

Lizzy answered quickly under Char's terrifying glare, "Hello?"

"Lizzy!" the sweet sound of Jane's voice responded. "I wanted to know how you were doing, and if you were still up for this weekend. Now, if you have troubles with the cake, I'd be willing to-"

"Oh, Jane! I've been meaning to talk to you about something…" she looked at Charlotte for confirmation who just nodded.

"Really? Is it the cake? You know I cou-"

"No, it's not the cake. But since I know how you love distractions, Charlotte and I were going to this soiree. It's an opening of sorts for this software field company-"

"Netherfield!"

"-and Charlotte was invited. Apparently it's formal, and there'll be a lot of distractions!"

"I guess I could use some distraction…" Lizzy gave thumbs up to her friend. "When is it?"

Lizzy looked to Charlotte, "When is it?"

"The 22nd of August." Lizzy repeated it to Jane, and over the phone she could hear her sister scrawling it down.

"I'll try being there! Now Lizzy, about that cake-"

"If it'll keep you occupied, you can just bring some… handmade decorations!" Charlotte raised a brow at that.

"… Okay!"

Lizzy gave thumbs up before she stuck her tongue out.

Beside the, a thin lady with immaculate nails – claws according to Lizzy – was not impressed by the display of immaturity. She endeavored to continue talking to her brother on the phone while ignoring the two embarrassments seated next to her. "Yes Charles, I will try to make it for the soiree… do you know if William will be there? … Superb! Did he say anything about the two of us?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter, as well as the cover I uploaded :D

Things are getting more complicated, and I wanted to ask you: what type of a Caroline/Darcy relationship do you want? Please tell me, I love hearing your opinions so...

Don't forget to review :)


	4. 3: Trifling Pursuits

Chapter 3

Summary: Lizzy is just a soulful editor fighting for her views on literature and against the jerks of the world – William is a wealthy CEO wishing to lose himself in life and flee the clutches of family norms. After a first time meeting and a fiery spark, their acquaintance soon gets interesting. But when they finally believe to be safe, new problems arise.

Lizzy and Will's relationship seem to be wrought with happiness, but when a known nemesis comes back into their lives, and throws them off balance, Darcy must overcome his isolated independence to come clean, and Elizabeth must overcome her prejudice to save their love.

Short Excerpt: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a trophy wife," Lizzy muttered to Charlotte as she watched Caroline sharpen her talons while assessing the illustrious Mr. Darcy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice – I'm just playing around :)

Extra:

The ending part is to you, AmberS76 - we all know how oblivious Caroline can be ;P

**Trifling Pursuits**

Across the once neat kitchen table, a land of hopelessness emerged. Stacks of manuscripts had claimed their territory, only to face the wrath of Charlotte Lucas.

"Lizzy!" She shoved papers off the desks, and wasn't perturbed when her friend ran in to stop her.

"I had an organization order thingy! Damn it!" She quickly rushed to reorganize the stack of paper while Charlotte just rolled her eyes.

"Lizzy dear, you wouldn't know what organization order thingy was if it were one of your clients and a big fat deal."

Lizzy huffed but did not retaliate. Charlotte had won this round. After throwing her an empty shampoo bottle, she went to check on her pie.

"Ooh," Charlotte licked her lips as she beheld what she hoped was dinner. "Please tell me that's not for your mother!"

"Naw, I'm baking that one tomorrow early." After placing it on the table, she looked at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow, "Where are the plates, cutlery, drinks and cups?"

Charlotte moaned before dragging herself out of her seat and doing as she was told.

"So," Lizzy started while cutting her pie, "Any luck with that Netherfield job?"

"No," Charlotte grunted as her thin arms just managed to lift a bottle thrice their width, "But Charles said it shouldn't take too long, probably shortly after the weekend."

Elizabeth waggled her eyebrows, "Charles, you say?"

"Don't give me that look," Charlotte rolled her eyes at Lizzy, "It's not like that!"

"Sure…"

"Stop it! And stop smiling" the goofy grin didn't leave Lizzy's face. "Seriously!"

"Okay, okay!" Lizzy surrendered with a thoughtful mine, "is he anything for Jane? Or just some old coot?"

"Firstly," Charlotte said after she took a bit of her piece, "this pie is delicious, seriously! Chicken?" Lizzy nodded with a satisfied smile. "Secondly," Charlotte continued, "you can't call my boss a coot!" She glared at her friend whose pleased mine remained. "But thirdly, and lastly, _yes_. He's definitely Jane's type!"

"Alright!" Lizzy grinned as her mind started running. "Let's set them up!"

"Are you sure it would be good for Jane to jump into a relationship this early after Freddie?"

"Well," Lizzy took of water, "she sure as hell is getting pushed by mom. It's either mom's play date or our hunk… so, which do you think it should be?"

With a sigh, Charlotte leaned over the table and unceremoniously pinched her best friend.

"Ow!" Lizzy yelped in pain, while rubbing her sore spot. "That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, well, you kinda have to get used to thinking before you speak. I hate to tell you this, but you're already on thin ice with your mom!"

"Do you want to taste this pie again?"

"Forget I said anything."

"And so…" Lizzy muttered later that day, as she finished up the last sentence, "life has taken an unexpectedly normal turn…" after hitting enter, revising, and posting the new update for her blog, she sighed and laid back. Before she could contemplate returning to the fresh and old stack of manuscripts she needed to go through, something caught her attention. She had received a new message.

It was from Georgianna!

She bit her lip while her fingers played across her keyboard back and forth. After a minute of this, as well as mindless contemplations of worst-case scenarios, Lizzy decided to open it.

_Hello Lizzy,_

_I recently had a talk with William… he would like me to see a professional. You see, William believes it could be helpful, and that it is the only right solution. The problem is I don't want to go._

_I know it's silly of me. I owe it to him to at least try, but I don't feel like being analyzed and categorized. Perhaps it is a necessity in my current predicament? I don't mean to be difficult, but I doubt there'd be any comfort in confronting a stranger, when I cannot even approach my brother…_

_He doesn't know yet. I am so sorry! I tried to tell him about the book, but I cannot bear to imagine what he might think of me afterwards… so many bad things could come of this. Yet _The Value of Valor _is my only sanctuary – it helps me so much Lizzy, and I would so much like to share it with the rest of the world… but at what cost?_

_We have talked about it, but I find myself lost and alone… I am afraid this is not much of an answer to you regarding the approval of my brother or the progress of the novel – but I have no one else to talk to! And you are the only one besides my brother, uncle and Auntie Reynolds I trust, Lizzy… you are, however, the only person who I believe could understand and help me._

_Please do not think ill of me for my selfishness, though I will understand otherwise,_

_Georgianna D._

Lizzy reread several sentences again before she finally decided to turn to the next email Georgianna had sent shortly after.

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_While I realize how problematic I appeared in my last missive, I still hope you will read this one._

_I apologize for ranting about my life and dilemmas – I just feel like I must explain myself to you. Nevertheless, I hope you are doing well and that the coming weekend with your family will go well. I cannot imagine anyone having troubles with you, let alone your mother. You seem to smart, witty and kind a person to provoke such annoyance from your own roots. I will wish for your happiness, though, and hope that your pie turns out well. Did you enjoy the Ms. Reynolds' chicken recipe? I myself am very much partial to it, and enjoy a piece whenever I am feeling upset._

_I hope you accept my apology, and still wish to converse with a silly girl like me._

_All the best,_

_G. D._

The grueling hours of dusk found Elizabeth in the kitchen, trying to make the best of her fridge's offerings. She had been laboring for hours before she had more than completed an array of meals even her mother would be proud of. This did not appease her, though.

During the last hours of dusk, she had been awake for a very long time, contemplating the sadness that was Georgianna Darcy. She had not replied to the emails.

After the last of the foods was prepared, wrapped and packed, Lizzy finally confronted her computer.

_Dearest Georgianna,_

She begun with slow stroked on her keyboard while nibbling on her abused lower lip

_I understand your feelings and opinions, and can very much relate to your position._

Lizzy frowned before starting again:

_Dearest Georgie,_

_You mustn't feel any anxiety in coming to me, nor to your brother. From what I could gather from your emails, he seems like the gentle, kind sort. While I do understand you feelings and position on the matter you discussed with him, I also understand why he would suggest it. He loves you, dear friend, and would like to help you… but it appears his understanding limits him._

_I promised myself to keep out of matters concerning your brother, though, so I will merely inform you of new developments: my supervisor is aware of your predicament. He is intrigued by the plot and I believe he can credit its strength on the market – but he is perturbed at its incompleteness._

She quickly scratched the last part after _but _out, deciding that stressing Georgianna with a deadline would not be wise.

_Forget your problems momentarily and enjoy your hiking weekend with your brother._

_Believe in yourself like I do,_

_Elizabeth B._

After Lizzy was satisfied with her letter, she backed up, said good bye to a tired Charlotte, and was on her way to her parent's place. _This is going to be a _long _weekend…_

Extra: Darcy POV

"Yes Charles," the tall man with dark hair impatiently answered as he filed documents in his briefcase. "I'll be there for your _soiree._ Caroline took it upon herself to inform me."

After having packed his necessities and checking his drawers twice, he readily turned off the lights, leaving the room in the darkness of the night. He had been working late again.

"No," Darcy scoffed at an absurd notion of his friend, "I am _not _nor will I EVER be with your sister! She really has to get over her disappointment and accept it. I don't mean any disrespect Charles…"

As he headed towards the elevator he saw a glimpse of his secretary. "Hold up, Charles."

"Miss Grantley! While I might say it is a surprise to see you here, I fear that would be a lie," he addressed his hard-working secretary who had been staying late every night – adamant to meeting his schedule.

"Well," the cute brunette blushed faintly as she hastily organized her papers. "I did not want to leave without making sure you didn't need anything…"

"No need to worry, I come along quite well myself," at her deepened flush, he hastily added to soften any insult: "but your work is always appreciated."

"Thank you," she shyly looked down, biting her lips as she stashed everything away.

"I won't be keeping you any longer Miss Grantley," he made to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Please, call me Jennifer…" her smile became more daring as she lost herself in the mesmerizing blue of his eyes. "If I can be of _any _assistance…"

"That will be all, Miss Grantley," he stiffly returned as he hastened to leave before inciting any more of her _kind _attentions.

"I'm back, Charles," he muttered into the phone as he entered the elevator.

"_Well well well! You are quite a cad!"_ William groaned as his friend playfully chuckled.

"I have no idea what's been going on lately; I have been discharging so many secretaries – for the past 6 months I had to reassign all of them to different departments!"

"_Have you considered sexual harassment charges?"_ Charles playfully teased.

"Very funny, Bingley." William frowned as a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, Richard has lately become more involved with the Human Resources department, and he keeps on trying to convince me 'to get out there' and 'woo those fish'… do you think he might have a hand in this?"

"_If I know Richard, then yes. Definitely. But don't tell Caroline, she'd scratch poor Miss Grantley's eyes out!"_

William sighed as he headed for his car, "about your sister-"

"_Yes, I understand where you're coming from. She's convinced you will ask her to go with you to the Netherfield soiree."_

"That was once!" William stated when he was safely inside his BMW. "And I only did it as a favor to you, and to keep any other girl off – it wasn't a date!"

"_She's convinced it was, and that you have feelings for her – even I can't help you now."_

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! A little more info from Georgie, and a little Darcy action! The whole Darcy POV won't happen often... but there can always be special occasions :D

Don't forget to review :)


	5. 4: Family Reunions and Teatime

Chapter 4

Summary: Lizzy is just a soulful editor fighting for her views on literature and against the jerks of the world – William is a wealthy CEO wishing to lose himself in life and flee the clutches of family norms. After a first time meeting and a fiery spark, their acquaintance soon gets interesting. But when they finally believe to be safe, new problems arise.

Lizzy and Will's relationship seem to be wrought with happiness, but when a known nemesis comes back into their lives, and throws them off balance, Darcy must overcome his isolated independence to come clean, and Elizabeth must overcome her prejudice to save their love.

Short Excerpt: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a trophy wife," Lizzy muttered to Charlotte as she watched Caroline sharpen her talons while assessing the illustrious Mr. Darcy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice – I'm just playing around :)

Extra:

Thank you to klarita1, tremu, AmberS76 and CrazyPPgirl for the great feedback! I'm trying to sharpen the dialogue, to make it more realistic ;)

**Family Reunions and Teatime**

The road trip to New Jersey was grueling, but when Lizzy finally arrived at her old neighborhood, her hands tightened on the steering wheel as though she couldn't fathom leaving the car which had been her metal box of hell for the past hours.

After quietly ascending from her car, she calmly closed the car door so as not to make noise and alert her mother. Moving swiftly inside with her luggage, she bumped into Jane.

"Lizzy!" the soft voice of her older sister made Lizzy feel at home. The feeling was strengthened by a warming hug only comparable to Lizzy's favorite hot cocoa.

"How are things?" Lizzy asked her sister after setting the food and the pot of _Echinacea_ in the kitchen.

"Better," Jane's smile was serene, though it did not reach her eyes. She did however crane her head to see the food Elizabeth had stacked in the kitchen. Hunger was always a good sign for Jane.

"Hungry again?"

"You bet!" Jane beamed at her favorite sister before grabbing two caramels, and tossed one to Lizzy. "I see you've brought Mom her favorite flowers!"

"Thanks," Lizzy grinned at her sister before hugging her again. "It's been way too long!"

"Barely two months! But the sentiment is returned," Jane smiled before helping Lizzy with her bags.

"Oh!" The voice of Fanny Bennet could be heard from the stairs. "What is this?"

When Lizzy and Jane joined her in the kitchen, their mother turned to her eldest: "Are these dishes and the flowers your marvelous doing, Jane?"

"No," Jane gestured towards Elizabeth, "It's all Lizzy."

"Well," Mrs. Bennet looked over the dishes before smiling tightly, "You brought a tad too much, dear."

"Nice to see you too, Mom."

* * *

"Hey Dad," Lizzy announced herself as she knocked on the door to her father's office.

"Lizzy," he gave a smile before abandoning his book to hug her. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too," she smiled at her father before inspecting his book. "Oedipus Rex?"

"Yes," he shrugged, "I felt the need to become acquainted with the origin of tragedy – seeing how it vexes your mother's nerves."

"I'm afraid I would be the one to vex them," She smiled at her father to soften the comment. "No need to study me, you've already had years to do so."

"I'm afraid I still don't quite understand you yet." He smiled gently before ordering her to sit.

"So," Lizzy began as she reached into the back pack she had brought with her. "I have a few manuscripts I would like your opinion on."

"Let me see," he reached out to rap the first one and smiled, "a new murder mystery? How peculiar!"

Elizabeth laughed before setting the others down. "Don't worry, that one actually questions norms and clichés."

He reached for another one, and examined it. "Do I know the author?"

"Yeah, she wrote that novel on time travelers – you know, the 'only kind of Sci-fi worth bragging about in a gentleman's club'."

"I see," he grinned at his daughter before ruffling her hair.

_Some things never change._

When she had gone over the various manuscripts, unpacked her things and gotten downstairs to see if she could help, her Aunt Phillips had arrived.

After being greeted by all of her nieces, both she and her sister retired to the _parlor_. Deciding she had better spend time with her mother, Elizabeth quietly followed along with her sister Mary.

"So I told Mrs. Lucas that he had been looking at _Jane _all night, and couldn't _possibly _be interested in _Charlotte!_" the shrill voice of Mrs. Bennet was followed by a keening laugh, as was customary every Saturday afternoon when her sister came to visit.

Mrs. Phillips was older than Fanny Bennet, but had no children to speak of, and had therefore claimed to always have the freedom to visit her younger sister. As was tradition, she sat on the green armchair across from Mrs. Bennet while knitting and gossiping about. "I heard that Jennifer Grantley ended up working as a secretary for some hot shot!" she shook her head, "so much for the high hopes her mother harbored."

"They always were a proud bunch, you know?"

"Yes! And did you hear her mother bragging about how her daughter would surely entice her boss?" Aunt Phillips scoffed at the notion. "Ridiculous!"

"Well, while I admit she is quite cute, she is nothing to my Jane! I bet she could catch him like a fish floating around for the taking! What did you say his name was?" Mrs. Bennet leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, I wouldn't know for sure, but I could always find out."

"Do that, I'm sure Jane and he would very much get along!" She exclaimed with a satisfied expression before sipping her tea. She frowned when she thought of something, and shook he head in annoyance, "But really, they are almost as bad as the Lucas'-"

"Wait a minute," Lizzy exclaimed from her spot on the sofa. She had been going over manuscripts but couldn't help but overhear. "They are very friendly people, and whenever Lizzy of Kitty become troublesome, they always help out!"

"Oh yes! So they can look us down from their high places!"

Lizzy bit her tongue and coolly continued what she was doing. She didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.

"Lizzy is right," Mary stated. She had been quiet during the whole time, so it came as a shock when she spoke up. "While I do not hold the characters of our neighbors as virtuous or amiable, they have been helpful for as long as I can remember. It is hardly Christian of us to tarnish their good name and reputation through spite and misconstrued notions based on indignity."

Lizzy smiled at her sister, who nodded back to her.

"Mary, don't preach to me." Fanny Bennet said impatiently, "You yourself stated that you did not know their character – would you not trust my judgment?"

Mary merely quirked an eyebrow before neutrally relenting, "I have made my point, and you yours. You do have freedom of speech, but only to an extent." She looked down to the essay she had been writing before quietly adding, "Sadly, I do not suppose it may go so far as you wish it to."

After Fanny had glared at both her children, the sisters settled to work in silence while their mother and aunt prattled on.

"Now, Lizzy," Her aunt began once she and Mrs. Bennet had finished discussing the Lucas' lack of manners, social incapacity and questionable heritage. "How are things going in New York? Any new gentleman you might want to chat about?"

"Not really," Lizzy smiled tightly before turning to face her aunt and mother, "But things are going well at the office."

"Oh," Julia Phillips stated in disappointment. "I'm sure, though, that you'll find a chap some time."

"If only she'd stop her nonsense!" Fanny Bennet exclaimed in trepidation. "You know how you men despise countenances such as hers – too stubborn and opinionated!" Mary glanced at Elizabeth, giving her a small smile.

"Actually," Lizzy interrupted, and lifted her head just a little higher, "I have been asked out a few times – but I really do not feel like having a relationship any longer. My job occupies my time quite well on its own."

"Well," Julia started, "I'm sure you could find some time, your job will not always be there and you have to settle down at some point."

"Your Aunt is right," Her mother interjected whole-heartedly. "You really should keep your eyes on the lookout, a young fellow might pop up – and before you know it someone else will have snatched him," she poured herself some more tea before pointedly looking at her daughter, "and sticking as adamantly as you do to your job won't help you garner any attention."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "I'm 26; I have plenty of time."

"You would have already been considered an old maid not so long ago!"

"It's a good thing the times have change then, isn't it?" Lizzy gathered her things and got up. "If there is a guy I like, who in turn likes me – then sure! But until then, I have to concentrate on my job – which I love!" She smiled tightly for the 20th time that day, and became afraid he face had frozen into that expression. "I hope you enjoy your tea, though."

"Wait Lizzy!" Her mother hastened, "I must still tell you of the exciting visitor!"

Lizzy mentally groaned, but turned to her mother, "Is it an eligible gentlemen?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Fanny Bennet scolded, "the young man in question is utterly reputable with a wonderful income – I dare say, he is quite the potential suitor!"

"I will endeavor to meet him, but until he shows his face…" she shrugged before finally excusing herself. She was sure of only one thing: _the only thing I will be endeavoring to do is spend more time with dad in his pleasantly isolated office – especially when the new _suitor_ is present!_

When she left the room, she breathed a sigh of relief before scouting out for a room to work in.

She entered the old bedroom which had once been hers, in hopes of finding it vacant. Upon entering, though, she found Jane softly chastising Lydia.

"Now, sweetie, I understand that you might think it cool and fun to go off… skinny-dipping, but you must understand where I am coming from!"

"What's going on?" Lizzy asked; her eyes narrowed at her youngest sister. "What has got her looking like a drowned rat?"

"Hey!" Lydia indignantly grumbled, but kept silent at the look Jane shot her.

"She went skinny-dipping with this boy …"

"Lydia," Lizzy stated after a while, and sat down next to her youngest sister. "You're sixteen, in between being an adult and being a child – how old did you say he was?"

Lydia hesitated while looking at her lap, but after a while she mumbled, "Barely nineteen…"

Lizzy nodded, she didn't think her sister would have wandered off with any of the skinny boys in her class. "While I'm a little more reassured at your physical taste," Lydia looked at her weirdly, "I'm still not convinced at your intelligence. You do know he was probably using you, right?"

"That's not true," Lydia muttered.

"How long have you known him for?" Jane questioned as she seated herself next to her youngest sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"Two days…"

"Are you in a serious relationship? Do you even know his name?" Jane continued her questioning.

"… No, we aren't in a relationship," Lydia muttered, but at Jane's sigh she quickly added, "But his name is Dennis."

"Do you think Dennis will call up on you again?"

Lydia raised her head defiantly at that question, "If it weren't for the fact he's only here for the weekend and that you chased him off, then yes. He _definitely _would call me."

Lizzy scoffed, "How do you know? Does he have your phone number?"

"No…" Lydia trailed off, and then glared at her sister. "I just know, okay?"

"No, not just _okay._ Your conviction and hopes don't determine how things come to pass. This is the third time this week, Lydia!" Lizzy became exasperated, "At some point you'll have to strike a balance between fun and work."

"Your grades _are_ pretty low, dear," Jane added.

"I know!" Lydia whined and rolled her eyes.

"We won't tell dad if you get an A on your next test."

Lydia's eyes widened, "What?"

Lizzy's remained blank at Lydia's angered look "You heard me."

"Lizzy…" Jane's eyes questioned her sister. The look she received from Lizzy made it clear which road this would take.

"But the next test is on Trig!" She whined at Lizzy, but turned to Jane when things looked hopeless. "I _suck _at Trig!"

Jane hesitated but sighed when she saw Lizzy's steely resolve. "It's either that or telling Dad now."

Not a peep came from Lydia.

A/N: It's me again! I already have the next two chapters down, but I'll be limiting the posting a tad - I'm actually supposed to be studying for the exams and not writing :P

I appreciate all the great feedback, and also the criticism! It helps me build up, and see what I can work with :)

I hope you guys liked Lydia and Fanny Bennet, they are quite a duo :) However in the next chapter we will meet Kitty and maybe Wickham - who knows? - and we'll be continuing the family reunion. Darcy won't be here until the chapter after the next one, and that is just before the Netherfield soiree! Bill Collins will, of course, have made an elegant entrance by then.

In case you were confused about the Bennet girl's ages:

Lydia: 16

Kitty: 19 (soon 20)

Mary: 23

Lizzy: 26

Jane: 27

I always like to hear what you are thinking, so -

Don't forget to review :)


	6. 5: A Prayer or Two

Chapter 5

Summary: Lizzy is just a soulful editor fighting for her views on literature and against the jerks of the world – William is a wealthy CEO wishing to lose himself in life and flee the clutches of family norms. After a first time meeting and a fiery spark, their acquaintance soon gets interesting. But when they finally believe to be safe, new problems arise.

Lizzy and Will's relationship seem to be wrought with happiness, but when a known nemesis comes back into their lives, and throws them off balance, Darcy must overcome his isolated independence to come clean, and Elizabeth must overcome her prejudice to save their love.

Short Excerpt: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a trophy wife," Lizzy muttered to Charlotte as she watched Caroline sharpen her talons while assessing the illustrious Mr. Darcy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice – I'm just playing around :)

Extra:

Thank you to Dizzy Lizzy.60 and CrazyPPgirl for the positive feedback, and also to Guest for answering my question on Darcy and Caroline's relationship - your comments are very much appreciated! :D

**A Prayer or Two**

"Hey Lizzy!" A bubbly Kitty ran up to her sister and gave her a huge hug, bringing with her the smell of bubble gum.

"Whoa there!" Lizzy laughed as she tried not to fall. Kitty had changed since the last time her sister had seen her; she was a few inches taller and her mousy hair had grown out into flowing locks of caramel. Kitty was actually quite lovely.

"There is so much I have to tell you!" Kitty began but slowed down when she realized Lizzy was heading out. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just getting things for mom – apparently she didn't have time to buy drinks, and the fridge isn't stocked so…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Cool," Kitty bounded to the car, "I call shot gun!"

After rolling her eyes and waving after Mary who had settled to read outside, Lizzy joined Kitty in the car.

Her smiling sister turned to her. "Where are we off to?"

"Well" Lizzy said as she settled in, frowning when she couldn't adjust the seat, "Probably the Gilberts' store, it's the one open at now – hey, do you know what's wrong with the seat?"

"Huh? Oh!" She furrowed her brows and contemplated, "I think it was Lydia – you know, joy ride shit."

"Well," Lizzy muttered, "she sure has a lot of things to make up for."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head vehemently while looking out the window.

"Skinny dipping with a guy."

Kitty frowned and turned back to Lizzy. "I thought she said she went swimming with a couple of _female _friends."

"That's what we let her tell mom and Dad, in return she wouldn't fail her next Trig test."

Kitty nodded, "Seems fair, real punishment won't _actually _stop her," she shared a knowing look with her sister. Kitty herself had been very similar and knew that scoldings and groundings would only further entice Lydia."Looks like she's getting some action already though," she smiled wickedly at Lizzy, "poor, poor Dad!"

"I don't really think he's paying attention," Lizzy mumbled as she thought on her Dad's eagerness on reading in his office, cut off from everybody else. "Anyway," Lizzy smiled at her sister, "how is it going in Edinburgh?"

Kitty Bennet had followed in Lizzy's footsteps and studied in the UK, only she was interested in Sociology, and not English Literature.

Their common interest in that part of the world was due to the Bennets six year residence in England. Although Kitty had been the young age of 10 when they had left, she was driven to return, much like Lizzy had been.

"It's going good," Kitty grinned as she thought back, "The work's great, and I really feel inspired! It was _totally _the right choice!"

Lizzy grinned at her sister, "That's great; I thought you'd love it. How long are you staying for anyway?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow; classes just don't seem to be able to wait."

"How is Aunt Melanie, and Uncle Edward?"

"Very well, actually," Kitty eagerly leaned towards Elizabeth, "I think she is expecting again!"

Lizzy raised here eyebrows at that, but found it a pleasant surprise. Their aunt had recently turned 38, and their uncle wasn't much older.

"I actually wouldn't mind visiting them soon," Elizabeth took a left before taking a right again. "I hope they wouldn't mind…"

"Are you kidding? They love you! They always mention your time in England and Cambridge – you should totally come!" Kitty smirked as a thought crossed her mind, "not to mention, you could have a change of scenery – and I'm not just talking about pretty views!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she pulled the driveway of the Gilbert store. "I'm not _hunting _at the moment." She got outside and turned to Kitty, "Guys are just not so high on my to-do list."

"Well, that is disappointing," a smooth voice uttered from behind her.

Lizzy spun around to face her assailant, but was pleasantly surprised to see a handsome young man.

"And may I ask, what is so disappointing about it?" Lizzy asked him with an arched eyebrow.

A smile graced his features and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth, "Only that the beauty of such a lovely creature as yourself should go to such waste."

Lizzy smirked at the blonde surfer-dude, deciding to play along. "And if I were inclined to _not _waste my beauty, which direction would you send me in?"

"12 O'clock," He took a step nearer and had to bend his head to meet her eyes, letting his blonde hair fall over his blue eyes in an enticing manner. "I'm a military man, after all. Clear directions are always useful."

Lizzy cocked her head as she examined him, "I thank you for the suggestion, but my direction is 3 o'clock," she gestured towards the store. "Looks like you're 3 hours early."

He laughed gaily before appraising her again. "And what, if I may, is your name?"

"Her name is Lizzy," Kitty answered from behind them. "And she's definitely single."

Elizabeth glared at her younger sister, but by the look on Kitty's face she wouldn't let her forget this.

"My name is George," he smiled at both sisters, interrupting their silent battle. "George Wickham."

* * *

"Did you really have to tell him my name, _and _that I'm single?" Lizzy demanded as she grabbed their shopping bags from the trunk of the car. "It was embarrassing!"

"He didn't seem to mind," Kitty countered with a silly smirk, "and you were taking too long! The poor guy was at the edge of his seat."

Lizzy rolled his eyes and shoved some bags at Kitty, "That doesn't mean he was serious, or that I was!"

"Please," Kitty scoffed, "with the way he was looking at you, he _definitely _was serious. Besides," she exclaimed with enthusiasm as she followed Lizzy in the house, "Did you see him? How could you _not _want to seriously play?"

"Just because, now is not the time!" Lizzy insisted as they entered the kitchen.

"Do you ever have time?" Kitty set the bags down on the counter, and turned to look Lizzy dead in the eyes. "Don't you think you deserve some fun?"

"What's the matter?" Their mother asked eagerly, having just entered the kitchen.

"Lizzy was flirting with a very attractive man, but said she wasn't serious!" Kitty moved to stand next to their mother, both regarding Elizabeth with demand and impertinence in their manner.

"It's not that simple," Lizzy sighed as she concentrated on emptying the bags. "I have work and-"

"Now Lizzy, what did we say about that attitude? You're lucky that guy decided to stay and chat, I know most would just run off!"

"I know, Mom," Lizzy sighed as she rubbed her temples against the assaulting headache, "You're absolutely right."

After letting her mother lecture them on a few more universally acknowledged aspects of relationships, Lizzy retreated to her room to check her messages.

Charlotte had sent her a message demanding her to call as soon as possible, and without hesitation, Lizzy did.

"_Lizzy!"_

"Hey Charlotte! What's up?"

"_Oh, nothing, you know… just got a job, what not…"_

"Seriously? That great!" Lizzy bit her lip in thought, "Didn't he say it would be some time _after _the weekend?"

"_Yeah,"_ Charlotte happily sighed. _"Charles called me some time this afternoon and told me the great news. Apparently they didn't need a long time to dwell on it, they just needed to make a few changes."_

"Wow… what type of people were you up against? They must've not been too high-tech."

"_Maybe I'm just good?"_ Queue the eye-roll _"But still, it was great! Oh, and I met his youngest sister – such a bitch!"_

Lizzy gasped in pretend shock "Wow, when you say that, you really mean it!"

"_Shut up! No, but really. Her nails were long and pointy, like talons, and her hair was super wavy and silky. Her skin was like fake tan – seen worse though. She was kinda pretty but her make-up was so weird it made by uncle Sammy seem sane!"_

"Ooh!" Lizzy winced at the visual. Almost anything was better than the make-up of Sammy, Charlotte's drag queen uncle. They would once in a while visit him and his other friends at their club, and everyone would be staring at him. The whole night through.

"_Yeah! But besides the visual aspect, she was pretty cruel to co-workers, almost like she owned them!"_

"I though you said her brother was a sweetheart – what happened there? Did they drop her or something?"

"_Worse, I'm guessing…"_ Charlotte trailed off as Lizzy shuddered.

She hesitated before finally asking, "Do you think it would be a good idea setting him and Jane up?"

"_Lizzy,"_ Charlotte admonished, _"I thought you didn't like it when people judged others on their family – what if someone decided not to date you because of your mother or Lydia?"_

Lizzy winced at the thought. Her family was a part of her, and whatever was a part of her she would never leave behind. And as stubborn as she was, weakness wasn't an issue.

"I guess I see what you mean."

"_Lizzy, dinner!"_ The voice of her mother echoed from downstairs.

"I'll talk to you later, Charlotte! It's messy table time."

"_Bye bye, and be thankful!"_

"This isn't Thanks Giving – you know I save all my thankfulness till then."

* * *

Dinner was always a longwinded event at the Bennets, and weekends between long intervals were always the worst.

"Who would like to say grace?"

"Mom," Lizzy started, "We've never done so before – why start now?

"Well," her mother huffed in annoyance, "We might as well start at some time."

"Your youngest daughter is sixteen, and the others you have are adults…"

"Lizzy," Jane softly nudged her.

"Alright," Elizabeth muttered. "I vote for Mary!"

Her younger sister frowned, but after everyone's consent, full or halfhearted, she hesitantly started.

"Thank you, lord, for the family unity we have been blessed with his weekend. Time passes and we change and grow, wither and die." Lydia snorted, causing Lizzy to kick her, "But we always know that you are there to guide us together, no matter how far apart we are," Everyone turned to Kitty who helplessly shrugged, "Physically or emotionally," Lizzy glared at anyone who dared meet her eye.

When Mary did not say another world, their father helpfully added, "And thank you, lord, for the food."

"Right," Mary blushed lightly before focusing on her meatloaf.

Everyone seemed to be relatively thoughtful over the prayer, considering Mary's words of wisdom…

"How lovely," their mother wore a satisfied smile as she gazed around the table. "The only thing we need now is the sight of suitors for our girls."

Or maybe not.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D It was hard to write the Wickham scene without including Darcy beating him to a bloody pulp and romantically carrying off Lizzy... or maybe for the sake of feminism, I would have them _both _working as a team to destroy his pretty face... *gleeful cackle*

I'm not sure if anyone reads these pesky things, but please feel free to :)

Next chapter we'll be back in NYC, where we will also meet a certain annoying character, or two...

Know who they are? Please tell me what your guess is and...

Don't forget to review :)


	7. 6: Double Ds: Disputes and Dresses

Chapter 6:

Response to reviews:

Thank you Dizzy Lizzy.60, CrazyPPgirl, bookbabe68, tomorrow will be kinder, and AmberS76 for the great feedback!

I'll be taking the summaries away as per suggestion - thank you!

I will attempt to PM all reviewers, but I'm kinda new to this - please don't hold it against me!

To the annoying characters viewed in this chapter:

Everyone guessed Mr. Collins would be one of them, and most of you had Caroline Bingley as your second guess, while one of you had Auntie Catherine!

Let's see who the surprise guests are... :)

**Double Ds: Disputes and Dresses**

The stuffy air which would normally be acquainted to cities smelled like freedom to Lizzy. The weekend was over and she was back in town; her smiles came easier now that her mother wasn't always looking over her shoulder.

She had gotten up earlier today so that she could take a jog in Central Park. In between the soothing voice of Tom Odell and melancholic tunes of Trading Yesterday found Lizzy in a good mood. _Exactly what I needed_. She smiled to herself as she continued running, while waving at a friendly vendor.

"Hello Mr. Jackson!"

"Hello Miss Lizzy," he gave her a smile before gesturing to his assortment of foods. "Can I interest you in anything?"

"No thank you," She smiled and waved again before she ran ahead. She needed to let out a lot of steam which she couldn't at home; the morning bathroom queues were always long with 7 people waiting. Smelling like and old sock wasn't an option.

Running to the beat drumming from her earphones, Lizzy lost herself to the beauty of her surroundings. She always had a knack for appreciating her environs without really taking into account the people which were in them. She used this talent whenever she saw fit; this weekend in particular had cost Elizabeth with too much human contact, or at least too much of the bad kind.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she bumped into something… or someone. In situations like these, her _talent _definitely wasn't useful.

"I am so sorry!" Lizzy exclaimed at the furious woman, and started to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" The redhead woman with sharp eyes glared at Elizabeth who awkwardly stood there. "You have done _quite enough!"_

"I apologize for this, if I cou-"

"There is no need to worry – It wasn't completely your fault," a man with leery eyes stated as he approached the situation. "You see, my wife was on the phone and wasn't looking either."

"Jeremy!"

"Louisa, let's not linger on this – we have an urgent appointment! – and this young lady does seem to be terribly sorry over this accident," he looked at her pointedly while helping her up.

"I am so sorry," Lizzy insisted again to the woman, who merely scoffed and turned her head. Her husband, though, smiled and appraised her with curious eyes.

_I don't know what's worse…_ Lizzy quickly left the situation behind and continued her jog, though with less enthusiasm than before.

When Lizzy finally arrived at work, she had time to think on the rudeness of the lady she had the _misfortune _of hurling over. She dearly hope she wouldn't meet her again, and resigned herself to evening jogs as she was sure a lady such as _Mrs. Louisa _wouldn't be found lingering in public areas during later hours.

She twisted a strand of hair with two fingers as she contemplated her revised schedule. While it was practical keeping her voluminous, and often impractical, hair out of her way, she dearly enjoyed letting it down. Playing with strands was sometimes better than biting her nails. She glanced down at her hands and sighed, Jane would surely drag her out for a manicure anytime now.

Speaking of Jane, as she approached her desk, she was perturbed to find Bill Collins, her oldest sister's newest admirer, leaning against her desk.

As it turned out, the _suitor _her mother had bragged about, with the lavish income and wonderful reputation, was none other than her most annoying colleague.

Regarding him now, as well as her mother's words, she like reminding herself that between them, _her _income took up the most space in a back account.

"Hello, Bill," she greeted with a sugary sweet smile which seemed foreign to her facial muscles. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Bill stated as he leaned on her desk to stare down on her, "especially now that I'm here, with you."

Lizzy's smile tightened slightly, but she tried to remain polite when her mother mentally glared at her. "How lovely… how are things going with that French Revolution story?"

"Well, I suppose." He seated himself on her desk as though settling in, disregarding her documents which she was sure not to touch again. "I'm a little perturbed, though, about the new release for that Assassins … Crime Game? – I am not inclined into paying attention to it – but apparently it will take place I the French Revolution, and the minds spoiled by it won't have any time to appreciate m- Lorie's book!"

"Hope things work out for you…" Lizzy trailed off as she wrestled with her phone under her desk, trying to call her office phone. "Maybe you could use this for your own good? It re-"

The ringing of her office phone broke off her sentence, and while she appeared to look dismayed that their conversation had ended on the outside, she gleefully cackled mentally.

"I will leave you, chère Elizabeth," he gave what appeared was supposed to be a salacious smile, before finally leaving her office.

After breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly got back to work by catching up on emails.

When she was done though, she found she had a new email from Georgie on her blog.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I'm sitting in the airport as I'm writing this to you, me and my brother are waiting for our flight back. I had a great time in Yellowstone National Park; the sites were marvelous, and it was a really nice bonding experience with Will. However, he did continuously mutter something about getting away from prying women…_

_You see, my brother has been buggered by 'shameless gold diggers' (as our aunt so likes to call them) ever since he was of age… Actually, I think it may have already started in kindergarten, what with him going to a private, upper-class school. Apparently matchmaking mothers already have their eyes on the lookout at an early age._

"Tell me about it," Lizzy muttered as she recalled how her mother would always dress her girls up in pretty dresses and shove them towards the 'richer' kids in the school playground. Building character? _I think not_.

_While most men like the attention (I suppose my cousin, Richard, could be taken as an example) Will quite frankly fears them… I think he may even have nightmares._

_When I overcome my anxiety and finally inform him of my manuscript, you two will hopefully finally meet. I know you dislike it when I mention such things, but the two of you would really get along._

_I hope you had a fun weekend with your family, and that you were able to enjoy your younger sister's return from England._

_Your non-matchmaking friend,_

_Georgie D._

Lizzy smiled before she checked the time. If her estimation was correct, she would be able to call Georgie at 16:00 and set up an appointment the day after.

After having a brief phone call with Mark, the production director for the Science fiction book Forster had eagerly accepted, it was time for lunch.

Charlotte had left her a message earlier in the day, explaining how she couldn't come for lunch, so Lizzy had decided to, for one day, have lunch with her colleagues. It was either that or taking the long route to meet Jane at the school she was teaching at.

If she had known how things would've turned out, she would have eagerly gone half way across town to meet her sister.

When she entered the canteen, she immediately grabbed one of the only sandwiches left, and headed for a group of people which she was familiar with in production. She was, however, anticipated by the eager Bill Collins.

"Miss Lizzy!" He waved her over in an exaggerated manner, "over here!"

Lizzy briefly wondered if she could get away with ignoring him, but as everyone else had noticed, she was left with no choice.

"Bill!" she greeted as she set her tray and hesitantly sat down. "Good to see you."

"You as well, Elizabeth." He briefly glance at her sandwich, frowned, and stated, "are you sure you would like to eat that? There appears to be too much calories for a figure such as yours."

Lizzy's smile impatiently tightened, but she reminded herself that office relationships were vital in a close-knit circle such as theirs. With forced kindness, she readily defended herself, "I hardly believe that is the case, seeing as this is what I normally eat."

"Oh," Bill frowned as he looked her over, causing Lizzy to feel especially sensitive to her exposed skin, though not in a good way. "Maybe you should change that."

"That would just throw everything off balance," Lizzy stated calmly as she gripped her plate. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I suppose not," Bill hesitantly said before changing the topic. "How is your sister?"

Poor Jane. Throughout the weekend, Bill had been incessantly enamored with her to the point of obliviousness to their surroundings. Lizzy's mother, however, wasn't too keen on a match between Jane and Bill. So, she tried redirecting his attentions towards Lizzy. Apparently, while he wasn't good enough for her finest daughter, he was perfectly respectable for a girl like Lizzy.

_Even though _I _have the bigger salary, _Lizzy continuously reminded herself, so as to not attack the bigot across from her. The repetition had started that grueling weekend – when the only life line left was her superiority in terms of economy, she gladly grabbed it.

"She is well," Lizzy stated after taking her time with her meal. "But there has been some trouble with misfits in her class."

"That is lamentable," Bill sighed as he leaned his head on his hand. "If only someone could help her.

_It wouldn't be you _"I'm sure if you were a teacher yourself" _thank _god _he's not a teacher _"you would be the best solution for Jane…" she trailed off and urgently looked at her watch. "Oh! Would you look at the time? It would appear I am late for a phone call."

Bill frowned, "But lunch just started…"

"All the same!" Elizabeth hastily got up before briefly adding, "The agent was only available at lunchtime, so… ciao!"

She left so hastily she forgot her phone. Her unlocked phone.

Later that day Lizzy stood in a dress store Charlotte had decided to drag her and Jane to. She was, however, in a sour mood. _Where did that stupid phone go? Now I'll miss an opportunity to talk to Georgie… important work matters too, of course._

"Stop moping around," Charlotte shoved her friend in a changing room along with a lavender dress. Lizzy grudgingly accepted – lavender was her favorite color, flower and scent.

Jane had already found a classy red dress which perfectly fit her figure – why did she have to have all the luck?

Charlotte herself was having more luck with her tries than Lizzy, and had narrowed her decision to 3 very similar dresses – all of them blue with sweet heart necklines.

"I swear to god," Lizzy muttered when she passed Charlotte the lavender dress which just didn't match her, "if you so much as _think _of a white dress!"

"Yes, we got it!" Charlotte rolled her eyes while Jane comfortingly grasped her sister's hand.

"It will be fine, Lizzy," Jane reassuringly smiled, "By the time we leave you'll be looking forward to the Netherfield soiree."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," Lizzy muttered as she reentered the dressing room with five dresses in tow.

_This is not going to be over soon…_

Extra:

(Earlier that day)

Darcy POV

_This is going to be over soon. _William sighed as he saw the clock. Boarding would be starting in a few minutes.

He hesitantly gazed at his sister, who was busy writing on her computer, a brief smile crossing her serene face.

He looked at the clock one more time before leaning back while waiting for their flight, his mind dwelling on the weekend they had had. It had been wonderful with Georgianna, who had become more carefree over the past few weeks. His fists clenched at a thought, _anyone who ever uses her again will feel my wrath…_

"Will?" Georgianna hesitantly shook the arm of her frowning brother, "are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." He smiled calmingly at his sister, "everything is fine… what are you doing on your computer?"

"Oh," Georgie hesitantly bit her lip before closing her MacBook, "Nothing really…"

"You can tell me, Gigi," he clasped his hands in front of him patiently.

"Well, just emailing a friend, you know… telling her about our weekend." Georgianna smile suddenly broadened as though she remembered something, "you should definitely meet her!"

William groaned at the hopeful expression of his sister, and ran a hand over his tired face. "Gigi, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Sure it is! Lizzy is extremely sweet and she's always reassuring me about my abilities… she also has an outstanding humor which is really endearing!"

William frowned as he picked up on something, "your piano abilities?" Georgie had stopped playing the piano after their mother had died, but had recently started again – she was, however, too shy and self-conscious to play in front of even William.

Georgianna realized what she had said and looked away, "I suppose, but not necessarily…"

"Georgie…" William pointedly looked at her.

She decided to play the guilt card and frowned at him, "you doubt my ability to wield other skills?"

"That's not it, Georgie. It's ju-"

"You don't want anyone to take advantage of me, I get it!" Georgianna rolled her eyes before going back on her computer.

William hesitantly observed his sister, unsure of what to make of things; _maybe I _should_ meet this Lizzy girl…_

* * *

A/N: Looks like Will is prone to clash with Lizzy! Also, I hoped you enjoyed the newest Darcy POV, less swooning ladies, and more insight on his brotherly thoughts and opinions.

Next chapter we will find out more about Lizzy's phone, and hopefully start the Netherfield Ball! ... I mean _soiree._

Sorry for leaving you guys waiting so long on the important Darcy-Lizzy meeting! Everything is spontaneous, with a bit of though-through plot (nothing written down, I should probably get to that!) so really I had no idea it would take me 6 chapters to get to the romantic/suspense meat, I had actually hoped to get to it at chapter 3 - but all of the other set-ups just couldn't wait!

Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and are looking forward to more plot-insight and Darcy-Lizzy action...

Also, should the meeting of Lizzy-Darcy be embarrassing, romantic, suspenseful or just plain Darcy insulting Lizzy?

I'm always glad to hear from you guys, so...

Don't forget to review :)


	8. 7: The Meaning of Courtesy

Chapter 7

Thank you Dizzy Lizzy.60, CrazyPPgirl, AmberS76, anedrew and the two guests for your comments and thoughts – I love to know what your iopinions are, and I'm glad you like giving them

Like always, it's very much appreciated :D

This one is for you guys:

**The Meaning of Courtesy**

A grimacing Lizzy stared at her coffee in distaste, before finally deciding to throw it out. She had stayed up the night before to finish some paperwork a Historical Adventure book, apparently the acquisitions editor, Harriet Crowley, was unable to perform the task due to _sickness_.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the though – _sickness? I heard Carter bragging about her at a party – how _lovely _she was, and how _drunk!

Elizabeth sighed as she went over the deal, for the 100th time, before walking up to Forster's office to submit it. As she passed offices on the way there, Mr. Collins hastily approached her.

"Elizabeth!," Bill called, "Wait!2

_Damnit! _Lizzy gritted her teeth before facing Bill Collins, not even bothering to face him. His injured expression at her open hostility made her mentally scoff. On Tuesday, the day after her phone went missing, he had approached her with it, heroically stating that he had been the one 'to save her dignity by taking it under' his 'care'! Lizzy had attempted to call her phone several times but had been always automatically greeted by her answering machine. When she had confronted him on why he had not given it to her straight ahead, seeing as she was in the office, he had the audacity to state that he felt it was his right to gain some information of her contacts, at his leisure. She had been furious.

"Hello Lizzy," Bill Collins said with a frown, and worriedly rubbed his hands together, "Are you still on that?"

"No, Bill," Lizzy smiled sweetly, "Any obstruction of privacy and human rights has no value to incompetent female minds such as mine.

"Oh," Bill smiled unsurely, probably not noticing her tone, "Well I wanted to ask you if your sister got my message seeing as…"

Walking away, Lizzy let him trail off before indignantly gasping an walking away. Her fists were clenched as she knocked on Forster's door, her colleague had no idea how much will-power it took not to throttle him.

In an attempt to dismantle he anger, Lizzy smiled at the welcoming Mr. Forster, who was slightly hesitant in his greeting.

"Here is the deal," Lizzy stated as she set it on his desk, "I was thinking was she go over the possibility of future manuscript deals for the author, and I also wanted to address the program I had in mind for the Hou-"

"Miss Bennet," Forster interrupted, exhaustingly rubbing his temples while wincing. "I am unable to go over any future deals or possible products for the company-"

"But-"

He held up a hand, interrupting her, "I understand what your intentions are, but there are other changes that are going underway right now – to take up the changes you are suggesting with your second proposal would only cause more uproar," Elizabeth's shoulder's sagged slightly, her smiles falling, "And I myself cannot see it happening."

When he didn't say anything else, and took up the manuscript, she took it as her dismissal. With deflated spirits, she walked to the door, but before she left, she thought she heard him apologize.

Elizabeth was hammering on her keyboard a while afterwards, a frown gracing her face and the tension of her hands providing enormous strength.

She was, however, interrupted again by a knock on her door.

"What?" Lizzy demanded as she turned to face the intruder.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of Mr. Collins before facing her computer screen again and continuing with her rejection letters.

"I understand," Mr. Collins began after he had seated himself, "That you are angered with me."

Elizabeth raised an eyes brow at that.

"Really, I do," Bill frowned at the annoyance evident on her face, "but I come in peace, bearing the gift of hopefully positive news."

Her interest had been peaked, so letting go of her pride she faced him with level eyes.

"Well?"

"I heard," Bill bent forward as he continued, making Lizzy try her best not to recoil, "that there will be a new executive acquisitions editor… among one of us."

Breathing in deeply, Lizzy thought over it, "Are there any ideas on who it could be?"

"That's the thing, "Bill Collins licked his lips before whispering, "Carter heard Forster talk about you yesterday on the phone… most people are guessing it will be you."

Scene 2: Lizzy meets up with Charlotte and Jane before Netherfield soiree.

"Lizzy? Liiiizzzy!" Charlotte called while waving a hand in front of her eyes, while calling her name.

"Huh?" Lizzy had been lost in thought, thinking of her talk with Collins the day before.

"You've been out of it for a very long time, are you okay?" Jane worriedly asked while soothingly rubbing her sister's exposed arm.

She was wearing a strapless, emerald cocktail dress which suited her perfectly. It had taken five shopping trips, one without Lizzy, to finally find her a dress. Turns out the only thing they needed to find a dress was not Lizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lizzy smiled at them, "Just thinking."

"Well," Charlotte stated as she glanced out of the taxi window, "Looks like we're almost there!"

Sure enough, the taxi stopped shortly after Charlotte's statement, leaving them at the entrance of a magnificent Hotel. All three girls were mesmerized, but it was Charlotte who brought them out of their haze by dragging them inside.

When they when past the bouncer – Lizzy raised a brow at the thought – they entered a glorious ballroom which seemed to be out of the Roccoco era.

Before they could fully immerse themselves in the splendor around them, they were greeted by a handsome, grinning redhead.

"Hello, Miss Lucas," The redhead grinned at the petite brunette, "You look splendid! And who are these two beautiful ladies?"

"This is Jane and Elizabeth Bennet," She gestured at each sister individually, "The setting is absolutely fabulous!"

Bingley smiled at Charlotte, though his gaze was rapt on Jane. "It's lovely to have you here, my sister wanted to hold the soiree at Hilton, but I lean more toward historically connected environs… there is something to be said about the gallantry of old days."

Lizzy secretly smiled before gazing at a glowing Jane. Her sister was a history freak, and against their mother's views, had studied and now taught history.

"I absolutely agree with you! The etiquette is so elegant and genteel, the manners so proper!" Jane eagerly grinned at Charles, who matched her look. "I believe it is what we are missing in our current society."

"Absolutely!" Charles exclaimed gaily before adding, "sometimes I wished I had studied history, but I was quite conflicted…"

"Well," Jane softly smiled at him, "the work you do now is completely admirable, and is the reason we have history – moving forward is part of human kind's nature. It is, however, the values of history which are important to remember, and your job can reflect these values."

Charles grin impossibly widened, "I quite agree, Miss Bennet!"

Charlotte and Elizabeth excused themselves, and when Jane made to go with them, they quickly convinced her to stay with Charles.

"They are perfect for each other!" Lizzy happily sighed as she ordered herself a cocktail.

"I agree," Charlotte leaned on the bar before adding, "Hopefully his sister won't pose a problem…"

After a short while, though, the duo was greeted by none other than the very Bingley sister they had worried over.

"Hello, Charlotte!" The redhead enthusiastically exclaimed, though her eyes stayed icy cold, "I can't say I didn't expect to see you here!"

Lizzy suspected she wasn't talking about the ball.

"Yes," Charlotte stated gesturing at an empty par stool next to them. "It is good to see you as well would you have a seat?"

"No thank you," Caroline declined with a sugar sweet smile, "I have to go out and socialize…"

Lizzy had met many people, none of which she actually knew, in the course of the first 20 minutes. But by then she excused herself to the restroom.

When she was rechecking her makeup, a familiar woman stepped out of a bathroom stall.

It was Mrs. Louisa.

They stood, staring at each other for a while before the redhead finally scowled at the brunette.

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying a soiree," Lizzy raised a brow at the insolent woman, "and you?"

"I'm supporting my brother," She smirked at Lizzy, "And you?"

"Ah! So you're Charles' other sister!," She smiled, holding out her hand, "It's lovely to make your acquaintance. Louisa merely sneered at it.

When Lizzy was on her way back to Charlotte, she accidently bumped into Charles.

"Oh! Hello Miss Elizabeth," Bingley grinned at her, "are you alright?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled politely, "perfectly fine. Do you know where my sister is?"

"She said she needed to check up on Charlotte, and maybe get a refreshment," He blushed, "I do hope, however, she will be willing to dance the first song with me."

"I'm sure she will," Lizzy's smile brightened, "if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait, Elizabeth!" Charles exclaimed, stopping her mid-step with a hand on her elbow. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Mr. Darcy."

Lizzy turned to notice a dark haired, imposing figure turn around at the mention of his name. She inwardly gasped.

Extra:

Darcy POV

The night had been dreadful so far, simpering females and bigoted fat cats prowled what would have been a beautiful room.

Darcy mentally sighed when conversing with a few business owners Charles was planning on making having relations with. His aforementioned best friend had abruptly turned away from him when an appealing brunette bumped into him. _Why does Bingley have all the luck? He doesn't even like brunettes!_

William reminded himself that he was in fact lucky the woman had not crossed paths with him; he wouldn't be able to stand another simpering female.

When he however, heard Charles call his name, her excused himself from the conversation and turned to face a pair of brilliant green eyes.

A/N: Here is the newest chapter! I'm limiting updates to every 2-3 days since I actually should be studying for exams, and I'm supposed to be moving to a different continent in less than a month, and I haven't started packing… but really, Elizabeth and Darcy are way too tempting, I blame them!

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I might have stopped on a really important event, but I will make it up to you next time :D Also, I'm sorry if there are any major typos and problems, I haven't had time going over the chapter – please forgive me! However, when all of the chapters are down, I will go over them :)

So, who do you dislike more, Caroline, Louisa or Collins? I know it's a tough question, but I'm really interesting, and it would help me come up with ideas for future scenes and problems :)

Don't forget to review :D


End file.
